Standing workstations are known in the art. Oftentimes, people utilizing such an apparatus will pull up a high stool or chair if they will be at their standing workstation for extended periods of time. However, when the standing workstations are in areas where there is much traffic (like in a hospital), there is no convenient place to store the high stool or chair. Also, there is a tendency for these high stools or chairs to be taken from one desk or standing workstation by another person to another desk or standing workstation, so that they may not be available when needed.
The present invention is directed to a workstation with a hideaway chair connected thereto.